Ulrich's Diary
by SouKao Dreamer
Summary: Ulrich finds himself liking Yumi. He wants to let her know, but how? Please review!
1. Prologue

Ulrich's Diary

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did, but I don't.

Don't flame me this is my first fic.

Yumi found Ulrich's diary in the girls' bathroom after Sissy stole it. She handed it back to him.

"I swear, I didn't read it!" Yumi said.

"Thanks Yumi. I know you didn't," Ulrich said with a smlie.

"You know," he said, "One of these days I'll read it to you."

"I'd like that very much, but right now I've got class. See ya!" Yumi left.

Ulrich walked in the opposite direction with a smile on his face. He was thinking about Yumi. About how she smiled and how honest, smart, caring, pretty, and understanding she was.

Ulrich sighed, "Oh Yumi, if only we could be more than just friends."

Sorry, this chapter was really short! So how do you like it so far? Good? Please review!


	2. Just a Dream

Ulrich's Diary

Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. I wish I did, but I don't, so sad.

Enjoy!

Ulrich sat in his room looking through his diary. Od had chemistry this hour, so he read it out loud.

"October 31, Halloween Night. We watched horror movies in Jeremie's room. Od was hiding under the bed and Jeremie was busy talking to his darling, Aelita. Yumi leaned against my shoulder. I could smell the essence of green tea and lavender, very calm and serene. I'm glad we watched the movie in the dark because my face was turning really red."

Ulrich closed his diary and set it aside. Almost every entry had something to do with Yumi. 'I must obsessed. My beloved Yumi…'

Yumi was standing there, looking over the fields. Her soft ebony hair floated in the breeze. Her obsidian eyes reflected what she saw. Everything about her was calm.

"Oh, hi Ulrich," she said," What did you want to tell me? It must be important if you couldn't tell me over the phone."

"Yeah it is," he started,"Yumi I just wanted to tell you that I um… What I'm trying to say is that I uh…"

"That you what?" Yumi was getting frustrated, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Okay, here it goes," he said," I love you."

SLAP

"What?!!" Ulrich woke up," Od what did you do that for?!!"

"For saying that you love me."

"When did I say that?"

"Just now."

"Well I didn't mean it," said Ulrich as he slumped back against the wall, thinking about Yumi. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Ulrich and Od looked at each other.

"Think it's Xana?" Od asked.

"Only one to find out."

With that the two boys went to investigate.

Hope you all liked it. I'll write more. Don't forget to review!!!


	3. What Now?

Ulrich' Diary

What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, I wish I did, but I don't.

Crash!

Od and Ulrich collided with Jeremie.

"You guys felt the rumble too?" Jeremie asked.

"Yup," they replied in unison.

"Hey, is Yumi coming?" Ulrich asked.

"No, she's in Gym class right now. You go get her, Ulrich. Od and I will head for the factory." Od and Jeremie left.

'Gym is almost over' Ulrich thought 'I'll wait outside the locker rooms then.'

--------

Ulrich stood outside the girls' locker room. A bunch of girls filed out. They smiled at Ulrich. Then Sissy came out.

"Hey Sissy, is Yumi in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sissy replied.

"No reason," Ulrich said.

"Okay. Buh-bye Ulrich dear," Sissy winked and walked off.

"Brrrr, that was scary," Ulrich muttered," Glad she's gone."

Suddenly the ground started to shake again. Ulrich heard a scream from inside the girls' locker room.

"I'm coming Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as he pushed through the door. He found Yumi getting up from the floor.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" she asked.

"XANA has launched another attack!" he answered.

The ground started to shake again, this time harder. Ulrich lost his balance and fell on top of Yumi. He blushed. Yumi didn't seem to notice and got up from under Ulrich.

"Ulrich, we've got to get out of here," Yumi said," There's a door that leads outside, but someone might see you coming out of the girls' locker room."

"It's risky, but there's no other way," Ulrich said as he grabbed her hand," Let's go."

Luckily no one saw either of them as they made their exit. They got to the manhole entrance to the sewers when they heard barking.

"What now?" Ulrich groaned.

--------

Weird ending, don't you think?

Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Doggie Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

        The barking grew louder. Suddenly huge dogs appeared, foaming at the mouth, they snarled at Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich was mesmerized by their blood red eyes.

"Run for it!" Yumi shouted snapping Ulrich out of the trance. She picked up a fallen branch and waved it at the rabid dogs, making a path through the dogs.

        Ulrich and Yumi ran to the river that surrounded the factory.

"Good thing Jeremie always has a plan "B," Ulrich said as he pulled out a boat they had made in case of emergencies.

Ulrich bowed," Your ship awaits, my fair lady."

"Quit the sweet talk, it doesn't suit you," Yumi laughed. They knew they were just joking. With that, Ulrich started rowing towards the factory.

        Odd and Jeremie were more fortunate. They made it to the factory without running into rabid animals. Odd is now in Lyoko fighting an army of crabs.

"The welcoming comity looks tough. Are Ulrich and Yumi here yet?" asked Odd.

"Apparently they have both turned off their mobiles," Jeremie answered," and I doubt they will get here anytime soon."

"Hmm. Knowing those two, they're probably doing what I think they're doing," Odd said," Well… in this case it's 'who'."

        Jeremie blushed at the thought of it. Then he remembered something.

"Odd, I've been working on this invincibility program. It's temporary though, so I need you to get Aelita as close to the tower as you can and then I'll activate it."

"Great thinking genius I think I could also sprout wings for us to fly over. No biggie."

"I'm serious Odd! It's going to work."

Okay. Okay. Sorry!" Odd said," Aelita, when I get to 3, I want you to run towards the tower as fast as you can."

"Okay."

"Ready? 1…2…3!"

"Shoot!" Ulrich spotted a pack of dogs surrounding the factory.

"What will we do now?" Asked Yumi.

"I guess the only thing left to do is to sit here and wait," answered Ulrich," 4:37 P.M. May 19. It's going to get dark soon. I hope Odd and Jeremie hurry up."


	5. The Gash

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

        Something fell out of Ulrich's jacket. Luckily, Yumi caught it before it hit the water. It was Ulrich's diary.

"Thanks, Yumi," Ulrich said as she handed it to him yet a second time. Ulrich saw a gash on Yumi's wrist.

"Are you all right? How did it happen?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I think one of the dogs just scratched me there," Yumi replied, the gash was pretty bloody.

"Let me take a look at that," Ulrich said as he pulled Yumi's hand over and set it on his lap. He wrapped his hankerchief around her gash.

"Thank you, Ulrich," Yumi smiled. The wind blew through her ebony hair, just like his dream.

        Yumi's hand was still on Ulrich's lap. They both blushed when they realized that. Yumi pulled her hand back. Ulrich wanted to tell her his feelings for her now. It had to be now, not later.

"Yumi, I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure how."

"It's okay, just tell me in any way you want."

"Okay then," Ulrich took out his diary and opened it," I think now's the time."

        He began to read his entry.

Sorry this chapter was so short!


	6. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. So sad...

**Chapter 6**

_**First Kiss.**_

* * *

"April 15,

Dear Journal,

Everything was perfect. Tonight was the dance and guess who I'm going with? Yumi! You know, that girl I keep writing about... Except then, X.A.N.A. had to ruin everything by controlling some stupid teddy bear to wreak havoc all over the city. At first, I was pissed off. But then I remembered that Yumi was still at home so I went to get her while the guys went to the factory.

When I got to her house, I was frantic! I repeatedly pressed the doorbell. When Yumi finally got there and opened the door, I told her about the X.A.N.A. and the teddy bear and we made the run for it. It was scary-seeing the bear smash the cars. I hope nobody got hurt because we can't reverse that.

Well anyway, we arrived at the school out of breath. I told Yumi to go clear the dorms while I informed everyone in the Gym. I hope Yumi was all right. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. As I walked into the Gym, the booming music rang in my ears. Then I was stopped by Jim and then, even worse, Sissi. She said something about Yumi deserting me, but that's not what happened. I was about to say something when the beauty contest started. It was amazing how Sissi won every year. If Yumi entered, I bet Sissi would have less of a chance winning than Michael Jackson dressed up in a gorilla suit.

So I decided to grab the microphone and tell everyone about the bear. Bad idea! Everyone started laughing like I was crazy. Then suddenly the bear crashed through the walls of the Gym. Everyone ran around screaming. Well, I told them so.

That oversized stuffed animal targeted me. I dodge most of its swings, but then I tripped. I saw the giant arm coming down when everything stopped! Yumi came running towards me. I was glad she was okay.

Then she did the unexpected. She hugged me. I knew I was blushing because my face was getting hot. I wanted that moment to last forever. But alas. It didn't.

The white light surrounded us as I said:

'Ready to go back into the past, Yumi?'

She didn't get a chance to answer because before we knew it, we were setting up the Gym for the dance again. I wish I told her that I loved her when I had the chance..."

"So Yumi, do understand now?"

"Oh Ulrich. I...I-"

"Shhh," Ulrich said as he pressed his finger against her lips.

They inched toward each other further and further until their lips met.

"Mmm. I love you Yumi."

"I love you too Ulrich."

And with that, a white light engulfed them both.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I was sulking after someone reviewed and swore at me. I deleted that review. Anyway, thank you all who have reviewed! Luv Ya!

Don't forget to read my other stories! I'll try to update as often as I can now. Bye!

**_SouKao Dreamer_**

(Heheh I changed my Pen Name )


End file.
